sevendustfandomcom-20200213-history
Sevendust Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Alternative Metal band called Sevendust that (Created by Aeris97) since November 2008 ; Songs * Black * Waffle * Licking Cream * Alpha (song) * Pieces ; Members * Lajon Witherspoon * Clint Lowery * John Connolly * Vincent Hornsby * Morgan Rose ;Band Articles :Please note that users and editers may only create articles on bands (excluding Sevendust) that are deeply associated with Sevendust (example; Dark New Day). - Aeris97 16:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ;Article Reminder :Please do not delete article related to Dark New Day. The band is hugely associated to Sevendust (just as much as Demoniac is to DragonForce). This Wiki is not only on Sevendust but is on Dark New Day As well. And when creating an article on a song by Dark New Day, make sure you state the band of the song. For example, if you create an article of the song "Pieces" by Dark New Day, name the article "Pieces (Dark New Day song). Note that it specifies the band. This is due to that Sevendust also has a song named "Pieces". Apply this to all song articles that are not Sevendust songs (Not optional, they are possibilities that Sevendust may make new songs with the same name). It is suggested to not'' name an article of a Sevendust song : "Feed (Sevendust song)". Since the wiki is mostly on Sevendust since it is called Sevendust Wiki. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. "Feed is the fourth track of Sevendust's sixth album, ''Alpha. It was also featured in ''WWE SmackDown VS. RAW! 2008, along with the band's song, "Driven" which preceded Feed in the same album. ;Cold Day Memory :On February 11, 2010 Sevendust posted via myspace that their new album would hit stores April 20, 2010. ;Other News :On February 6, 2010 Sevendust leaked the song "Forever Dead" from the upcoming "Cold Day Memory" album on the band website . The first single "Unraveling" was released on iTunes March 2. On March 17, the band streamed a song off the album called "Last Breath" on the radio. The following day, "Confessions (Without Faith)" received playing time on the radio, as did "The End is Coming." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse